


An End, A Beginning

by SilentSilhouette



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: End of the World, Gen, Human Administrator Ending, King of Demons Route, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSilhouette/pseuds/SilentSilhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>And Abel (he had another name once… can’t remember… Kazu—Kazu…?), sitting on his throne in the demon world, closes his eyes. The demon world stays the same even as earth crumbles and rots, safely nestled in its own plane of existence. Something within him shifts, and he thinks he might be feeling something very close to regret.</p>
</blockquote><p>The King of Bel watches the downfall of humanity. Post Naoya's route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End, A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ateliers2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ateliers2016) collection. 



> This is inspired by the poem _[Peeling an Orange](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/975929-peeling-an-orange-between-you-and-a-bowl-of-oranges)_ by Virginia Adair. For some reason I interpreted this poem as humanity’s overconsumption causing the end of the world, even though I’m pretty sure that’s not even remotely close to what the message of the poem is supposed to be. Also, I’ve always wanted to write a DeSu fic so yayyy…

The first one to go is Kaido.

He goes down fighting, naturally. A rival gang member sneaks into his bedroom in the middle of the night, armed with a knife and a gun and a sedative. Kaido still manages to kill him before succumbing to blood loss.

Then Mari, right after Kaido. It is a complete accident—a vase falls on her head while walking down the street. Kazuya almost laughs. Mari has survived angels and demons and everything in the Lockdown, only to be defeated by something as mundane as a vase.

After Mari is Naoya, dying of mysterious circumstances (that is just so Naoya, to leave Kazuya hanging like that). God is dead, so this is his last reincarnation. It is his death that makes Kazuya regret killing God for the first and last time in his life.

Atsuro dies in his sleep at the ripe old age of ninety-nine. His body is buried beside Yuzu’s.

And Kazuya, King of Bel, demon overlord, slayer of God, and the last survivor of the Tokyo Lockdown, lives on. He has long since abandoned the human world in favour of the demon world.

.

.

.

Years pass.

A new entity takes the place of God. After spying on Polaris, Kazuya decides that she is just as much of a douche as the original God. However, he does nothing about it.

He watches as Polaris judges humanity (an inhuman being judging humanity—ha!), concludes that humanity is a lost cause, and then proceeds to try and destroy it.

How nostalgic.

He contemplates offering his assistance to the humans—that boy in the white hoodie, Kuze Hibiki, seems promising—but ultimately decides not to. He does, however, send Black Frost over to help.

After a particularly entertaining week, Polaris is defeated, and so is the Triangulum, and Kuze Hibiki becomes the Administrator. Humanity continues.

.

.

.

Western civilization deteriorates, and the Third World War ends with the termination of organized religion and the emergence of the secular era. Nations rebuild, new discoveries are made, and a man named Alexander Luo invents a way to summon demons, centuries after Naoya’s death. Thirty years later, the world is plunged into the Fourth World War, with the Northern Hemisphere wanting to keep control over demons and the Southern Hemisphere wanting to free demons from humanity’s control. Recarm and samarecarm are abused heavily by both sides.

Abel wonders if someone will finally manage to summon him. That war actually looks kind of fun.

Of course, watching it happen is also fun, and Abel vaguely realizes that Einstein is wrong about something. The Fourth World War isn’t being fought with sticks and stones—but _demons_. After twenty years of fighting, the world settles into a cautious peace, but behind the scenes a secret arms race pits the North against the South—to train the best demon tamers, to command the strongest demons… to summon the most powerful demon of all, the King of Bel…

Abel laughs the entire time. Hibiki is dismayed.

.

.

.

The South attacks the North, and war erupts once again.

.

.

.

The South wins.

.

.

.

The South doesn’t free demons from humanity’s control.

.

.

.

.

.

Time is so slow, yet so fleeting.

He watches the downfall of humanity from his throne deep in the demon world. He closes his eyes and tries to remember what it feels like to be human—and finds that he can’t. He remembers—he had a cousin once—or was it a brother? And a best friend—a girlfriend too? Or was she just a girl friend?

He remembers he used to feel just the slightest hint of warmth when thinking about them. Now he feels nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The last human dies of loneliness.

Hibiki flees to the stars.

Abel merely tilts his head.

There are many reasons humanity has failed to endure, but perhaps the most glaring of them is their sheer hubris. Give them technology and demons and suddenly they think they’re the greatest race to ever walk the earth. So deeply mired in the illusion of invincibility, they don’t notice the poisoned waters, the toxic soil, Mother Nature dying all around them while they plunder the earth of its treasures to fuel their wars. After all, these are problems that can always be dealt with later—not now, not when _the enemy is right here, knocking on our doorstep, who fucking cares about global warming shit those bastard Northerners are attacking the city—!_

And Abel (he had another name once… can’t remember… Kazu—Kazu…?), sitting on his throne in the demon world, closes his eyes. The demon world stays the same even as earth crumbles and rots, safely nestled in its own plane of existence. Something within him shifts, and he thinks he might be feeling something very close to regret.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A light.

A new dimension.

A voice.

_Nyx…?_

The King of Bel stirs from his throne.

_Hello._


End file.
